Aqrani Hunter
Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits all Aqrani Hunters receive. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores' Aqrani Hunters are designed for combat, having heightened physical strength and sensory organs, but their aggressive nature makes them poor conversationalists. They get a +2 bonus to Strength and Wisdom, but take a -2 penalty to Charisma. *'Type' Aqrani are Aberrations with the Aqrani and Psionic subtypes. *'Size' Aqrani are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed' Aqrani have a base speed of 30 ft. *'Culture' Aqrani are almost exclusively spawned and raised in Aqrani hives, resulting in them being near-invariably of Aqrani Culture. *'Lifespan' Aqrani have average lifespans. Defense Racial Traits *'Protective Chitin' An Aqrani's thick exoskeleton gives them a +1 natural armor bonus. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Naturally Psionic' Aqrani get Wild Talent as a bonus feat at 1st level. Other Racial Traits *'Bioessence' Bioessence is the psionic potential an Aqrani has to unlock their phenomorphs (see Metamorphic). Aqrani begin play with no bioessence, but they can consume specially prepared Aqrani psicrystals to permanently gain bioessence. *'Light Chitin Plating' Aqrani Hunters begin play with the Light Chitin Plating phenomorph for free. They do not regain any bioessence for suppressing this phenomorph, but the Medium and Heavy Chitin Plating cost 2 less bioessence while this phenomorph is suppressed. *'Metamorphic' Aqrani have access to phenomorphs: racial abilities that they can access through metamorphosis. Aqrani can undergo metamorphosis by spending 1 hour forming a chrysalis around themselves, and then spending 7 hours within the chrysalis. While an Aqrani is in the chrysalis, they are unconscious, unable to sense or interact with the outside world in any way; but are protected entirely from outside harm by the chrysalis, which has 5 hardness and 1 HP. If the chrysalis is destroyed, the Aqrani immediately awakens, taking 1d3 each of Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution damage. If the Aqrani spends 7 hours uninterrupted in the chrysalis, they emerge metamorphosed, expressing and/or suppressing a total number of phenomorphs up to (their Constitution modifier 1), spending and regaining bioessence as appropriate. Undergoing a successful metamorphosis also counts as 8 hours of rest for all purposes. *'Piercing Mandibles' Aqrani Hunters begin play with the Piercing Mandibles phenomorph for free. They do not regain any bioessence for suppressing this phenomorph. Psionic Racial Traits *'Hivemind (Su)' Aqrani have telepathy with other Aqrani creatures within 100 ft. If they are within 1 mile of an Aqrani Royal, they may communicate mentally with any other Aqrani creature within 1 mile of that Queen. *'Metaphyiscal Claw (Ps)' Aqrani hunters can use metaphysical claw once per day as a psi-like ability. Weakness Racial Traits *'Imprecise Mouthparts' An Aqrani's mouthparts and vocal chambers are not designed to make the sounds used by other intelligent races in their speech, however, they are capable of making gurgling, raspy approximations of spoken languages. Because of the upleasantness and difficulty of understanding this speech, Aqrani only add half their ranks (minimum 1) to Charisma-based skill checks, and take a -2 penalty to such checks. *'Unusual Armor' Because of their unusual morphology, especially their chitinous exterior, Aqrani must wear armor specially fitted for them, counting as nonhumanoid for the purposes of armor. Category:Other Races Category:Aqrani Creatures Category:Psionic Creatures